


Closer to Ideal

by morgoths pantaloons (sugarthrusters)



Series: Octane Nails the Elite Trine [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Hose kink, M/M, Octane deserves his own kink, Size Difference, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarthrusters/pseuds/morgoths%20pantaloons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octane has what Skywarp wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to Ideal

Tensions were high on the _Nemesis_. Astrotrain and Blitzwing were not happy with Starscream turning on them, so the triplechangers were giving all the Seekers the cold shoulder. Even the Coneheads were lumped into the Seeker collective, and they only participated in some good-natured ribbing at Astrotrain's expense.

The only one that wasn't bothered by the whole thing was Octane. He had been doing Shockwave's bidding until he was sent to Earth. Now he went on little trips to collect fuel and speed away before the Autobots could open fire. 

Life on the _Nemesis_ was difficult for some, but Octane seemed to fit in right away. That is if you call extorting everyone for fuel "fitting in". 

Octane had a thing for Seekers. He loved the thruster heels, the wings, the tasty little ports, the whole package. He'd quickly fragged his way through Shockwave's Rainmakers, and now on Earth he planned on nailing the elite trine. Starscream had shrugged off his advances, but he'll come around. They always do.

Thundercracker turned him down, too. Oh well. Maybe the pickup lines needed some work. Or Thundercracker just needed to throw back a few cubes of high grade to loosen up. Who knows. He'd be begging for Octane's cord in due time.

Octane walked into the recreation area one fine day to find it mostly empty. Motormaster and Hook were discussing something in a far corner, Rumble and Frenzy were listening to music at high volume, and Skywarp was sitting alone at a table with his day's ration of energon. It was a very small ration, he must've done something to piss Megatron off. Or he was blamed for something Starscream did. None of that mattered to Octane.

Skywarp was not the brightest crayon in the box. He was easily distracted, and fairly easy to manipulate. Octane stood in front of the black Seeker's table. "Want some company?"

Skywarp looked up at the triplechanger and nodded slowly. He poked his finger in the tiny cube, a little pout on his lips. "Fragging Screamer took my ration."

"Aww poor baby," Octane gently petted Skywarp's hand. "I got something that might make you feel better. The finest fuel you've ever tasted. Wanna come to my quarters with me so I can get it?"

Skywarp stood. "Lead the way. This little bit isn't gonna do nothing." He swallowed down the contents of the cube and left it on the table.

Octane grinned as he lead Skywarp down the halls to his quarters. This was going to be easy. "Come on in," he said as the doors opened. 

The black Seeker walked in and looked around. The lights were dim, so he followed Octane to the berth. "Okay, I'm here. Now gimme."

"Ah ah," Octane chided, "you gotta give me something first. This is primo fuel I've got here. You gotta pay up." He sat on the edge of the berth, smirking.

Skywarp licked his lip components. "Oh, you want some sort of payment, right?"

"You bet. Now what are you gonna give me?" The triplechanger ran a finger down one of Skywarp's arm cannons. Skywarp had the reputation of having a loose panel. It's time to see if the rumours were true.

The black Seeker chirred as his cannon was touched. He got on his knees and grabbed Octane's thighs. "Open up."

Well this was easy. Really easy. Octane's panel slid open, his cord pressurising almost immediately. He grinned, seeing Skywarp's optics widen. That little Seeker mouth wouldn't fit around his cord. No way. 

Skywarp gripped the base of Octane's cord and gave it a slow lick. His glossa swirled over the tip, as his hand slowly moved up and down the shaft.

"Ohh yeah. Lick it good, baby." Octane rubbed Skywarp's helm encouragingly. His hips rose as the Seeker's little glossa worked over his cord. Skywarp looked up at him, optics blazing with lust. He gave the triplechanger's cord a slow lick as his panel opened.

Octane grinned. "Get up here and straddle my face."

It took Skywarp a couple moments to figure out what Octane wanted. But he finally obliged, climbing onto the triplechanger, and turning so his aft was in Octane's face. He then went back to licking and nibbling Octane's cord.

The triplechanger gently pressed a finger to Skywarp's well-lubricated port. Seeing the amount of lubricant brought a smile to his lip components. Leaky ports meant gushing overloads. His finger slid in easily, earning him a loud moan from the black Seeker. He pulled it out again, licking the lubricant off. Nice and clean tasting, just the way he liked it. Octane gripped Skywarp's legs, holding them down on the berth as he slid his glossa into the Seeker's wet port.

Skywarp squealed and licked faster. His port was stretching ever so slightly, and he wriggled his hips, wanting Octane to go deeper.

Octane covered Skywarp's port with his mouth, pushing his glossa in as far as it would go. The tip of his glossa hit the sensor cluster at the end of Skywarp's port, making the black Seeker tremble and mewl against his cord. Lubricant seeped into Octane's mouth, and over his faceplates. His hands wandered to Skywarp's wings, stroking them slowly.

Hot air puffed from Skywarp's vents as he licked furiously over Octane's cord. He worked his hips, grinding his pelvic plating against the triplechanger's face. His overload hit him hard, and he howled with pleasure as more lubricant came gushing into Octane's waiting mouth.

Octane gave Skywarp's aft a light slap. "Turn around." 

Skywarp did as he was told, turning to face Octane but still straddling him. Small purple hands roamed Octane's chestplates and up to his neck cables. His lips followed, denta occasionally biting a neck cable. 

The triplechanger purred and rested a hand on Skywarp's hip plating. His other hand held his cord and nudged the tip into Skywarp's port. "Think your greedy little port can handle me?"

Skywarp bit down hard on a neck cable as his port stretched to accommodate Octane's cord. His hips pushed down, letting that huge cord fill him completely. 

Octane growled feeling that hot wet heat surrounding him. He let Skywarp do all the work, not wanting to thrust up and hurt the Seeker. He moaned as Skywarp rolled his hips and rode him harder. The black Seeker deserved a little treat. A small panel opened on Octane's side, and a hose extended out of it. 

"Wh-what's that?" Skywarp stared at the hose, slowing his pace down. He poked it, then grabbed it.

"Put it in your mouth," Octane purred. A tiny bit of fuel dribbled out of the hose. "Drink and ride me." A small part of him hoped Skywarp's processor could handle doing two things at once.

Skywarp leaned down, his glossa darting out to taste the fuel before taking the hose’s tip in his mouth. "Mmmm." He happily drank as he bounced on Octane's cord.

Yeah, that's the ticket. Octane's fueling hoses were sensitive, and having Skywarp drink from it while riding his cord amplified his pleasure. The black Seeker's port squeezed his cord as he rolled his hips. He couldn't hold back, his hips pushing up into Skywarp's port. Octane grabbed a wing for leverage.

Skywarp keened as the triplechanger's cord slammed into the top of his port. He tried to hold onto Octane's hips as he continued to drink. Keeping the hose in his mouth was becoming difficult, and finally it slipped from his lips as a second overload claimed him.

Feeling that hot leaky port clench down on his cord was too much for Octane to handle. His overload hit him hard, his fluid pouring out of Skywarp's port along with the Seeker's lubricant. Air hissed from his vents, and a lazy grin spread over his faceplates. "Damn you're good."

Skywarp moved off of Octane's cord to lay at the triplechanger's side. He grabbed the hose and began to drink again. 

Octane rubbed Skywarp's helm. Maybe after the Seeker refueled he'd be up for round two. At least Octane could hope for round two.


End file.
